More than meets the eye
by seebee777
Summary: Cater and Sadie go to Duncan's school to find some magicians. With confusing twist's and turn can they survive Gods,Kieju, and monsters. Maybe even some romance. and surprises that are shocking.


** CHAPTER 1: HEARING ABOUT THE NEW KIDS**

** DISCLAIMER : I DONT OWN ANYTHING, BUT MY PLOT**

I was heading towards the cafeteria when I ran into this girl with caramel colored hair. And when I say, ran into her, I mean_ ran into her_. I was going to met up with my friends, because I was late. I looked down to see her sitting on the floor rubbing her head. She looked about my age.

"Sorry," I said.

She looked up at me and I was startled by her eyes, they were bright blue. I looked away so I wouldn't scare her if my eyes changed color. Wait, why would I care if she saw my eyes change colors in front of her? That never concerned me before.

"It's okay." she said and stuck out her hand. "My name is Sadie. I'm new around here."

I took her hand and helped her up. "Nice to meet you. My name is Duncan," I said. "I can show you around if you like."

"Thanks. Can you show me where the loom is," she said with a british accent that I haven't noticed before.

"what's a loom?" i asked.

"a loom is a bathroom here in the states."

"Oh, I started to show Sadie to the bathroom which was on the other side of the school. "So Sadie, where are you from?"

She looked at me for second, then said, "I just moved here from New York, but I only lived there for a couple of years, before that I lived in England."

So that explains the British accent, I thought.

"So, how long you lived in England?" I said looking at her out of the corner of my eye. For me, that's like my regular sight if i was looking forward.

"Six years," she said with a matter-of-fact-tone.

"That's a long time." I said trying not to chuckle from her tone. "So how many people moved with you from New York?" I asked.

She looked at me with a glare. "What is this Twenty Questions?" she said.

I just looked at her with my shocked face. I was about to say something when she started to laugh or giggle a bit. i just stared at her with a questioning look.

"It's okay, if you ask a few questions. I would probably do the same to the new kid," she told me. We were silent for a few minutes.

"Hey, what are you doing for lunch," I asked her.

"Nothing really, I don't really know anybody here," she said. "Oh, and I forgot your question from earlier, six people moved with me from New York."

"So, why did you move here?" I asked.

"I moved here because my Uncle Amos' job," she responded.

"Wait, you moved here with your uncle. I don't mean to be rude, but why did you move with your uncle and not with your parents?" I questioned.

"Well, my mum died when I was 6-years-old. I lived with my grandparents for six years then I went to live in New York, until I moved here, with my Uncle Amos," she said with a sad tone, but she was trying to hid it.

"Oh, I'm sor..." I began but she cut me off.

"It's okay, just don't try and give me pity. That I don't like," she said in a more upbeat tone. "And before you ask, my dad died when I was 12. Also the reason why I lived with my grandparents in the first place is they won custody when my mom died."

"Um... can you name some of the people you moved here with?" I questioned.

"I moved here with my bother Carter, Bast, Amos, Khufu, Jaz, and Walt, " she told me. **(If you read the second book preview you'll know who Jaz and Walt are.)**.

"Okay, who are Bast, khufu, Jaz, and Walt?" I asked.

She was shocked, but quickly recovered. "Um, bast is my other aunt even though she's my age, Jaz and Walt are my cousins, and khufu is an ape," she said with a nervous tone.

"You live with a monkey?" I asked, in a I-don't-believe-that-you-have-a-monkey way.

"Ape."

"What?" I said.

"You said "monkey" instead of "ape," which khufu is," she corrected me.

"Oh... well here's the bathroom or loo as you say it," I said. She giggled a bit.

"Thank you," she said.

"Well, see you at lunch. Bye," I said as i walked away.

"Bye," she called down the hallway.

Well i thought i might as well just head to class, they probably already left the cafeteria

**Later that day, right before lunch**

"Firebreather, wait up," I heard from a girl behind me. I turned around to come face-to-face with two of my friends, Isabel and Kenny.

"Hey," I said.

"So have you met the new kids? They look kind of out of place." isabel told me in a whisper for the last part.

" Yeah, well, at least one of them." They looked at me with a questioning look. I sighed and told them about Sadie and apologized about ditching them at the cafeteria and they said it's alright.

"You seemed to like this Sadie, by the sounds of it," Kenny told me with a smirk on his face. I just rolled my eyes. I glanced at Isabel and she looked kind of sad.

"Anyway, let's go meet Sadie inside" i said. Personally I think Isabel probably thought I sounded too excited for her liking. I knew she had a crush on me for a while now. We headed into the cafeteria. We saw Sadie talking to a guy. The guy had dark hair, dark skin, and he looked about 5" inches taller than her.

Before I knew it a voice came from behind me. "You should calm yourself down before you do something rash." We turned around to see a a girl about my age who had long black hair that reached to her waist, but her eyes creeped me out the most. They were goldish or a bright yellow, just for a second though, then they changed to soft brown. Nobody would have noticed, but i notice things most people can't or won't see. Then she seemed to realize that I was staring at her. She pointed to my hands. I looked down to see my hands in fists and they were shaking. I started to calm myself trying forget about that guy.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Jealous, much?" the girl stated.

"Wha...? No... I... hmm," I stuttered.

"It's okay, that's her brother," she told me.

"Oh." I thought for a second. "Thanks," I said. "Hey, how do you know that? And who are you?"

She seemed shocked by the question then said, "I'm Bast, but most people call me Kitty. I'm their..." I cut her off.

"That explains it," I said.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, confused.

"What I mean is that, Sadie told me about you," I told her. She seemed shocked, but a bit angry.

"Excuse, me for a moment," she said. She slipped around us and headed toward Sadie. She went up to them and seemed to tell them something that was important to her.

"What are they saying?" asked Isabel.

"I don't know. I can't really hear them over the noise and they're speaking a different language," I said focusing on Sadie, Carter, and Kitty.

"Well, what are they doing?" asked Kenny.

"Well, Kitty seems to be telling Carter something and it seems to make Carter very angry and they seem to be shouting at Sadie for something she did," I told them. Then they left to go to their friends. Then Sadie saw me across the cafeteria and walked over to us. When Sadie came up to us I saw out of the corner of my eye Isabel made a face that she smelled something disgusting, but Sadie seem not to notice.

" Hello, my name is Sadie and you are?" She said looking at Kenny and Isabel.

Before I could answer Isabel spoke up. "We are Duncan's friends." Isabel said with some attitude.

"Oh, okay. So Duncan you said we were gonna eat together with your friends, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, totally. Why would you think other wise?" I asked.

" Oh, I don't know. I just guess you would want to hang out with your friends. She said.

"Your my friend too!" I said. at this a smile crept across her face. Kenny, Isabel, Sadie and I got our lunches and sat down at a table. I was thinking about my felling for Sadie... then I realized I didn't know her last name. I was about to ask her last name when I heard a crash. "Not again." I said, but Sadie just sighed as if she was bored. I didn't have time to question her. Sadie was hiding something and I was going to find out.

I was ready to breath fire at the odd looking monster, when somebody beat me to it.

**End of chapter.**

**Sorry for the cliffie! please, no bad reviews. by the way Kenny, Isabel, Duncan, kitty (bast), and sadie are 15, Carter, J****az, and Walt are 17. Read the first chapter of the throne of fire.**


End file.
